Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii
214px|center "Kohlii" ist ein Epos und ist die Einleitung zur Hauptstory der Zeit-Geschichte. Kapitel 1: Falsche Wahl? Auf der ganzen Insel Mata Nui herrscht große Anspannung. Ja, diese Anspannung ist wie eine Krankheit, die sich über das ganze Paradies gelegt hat. Doch niemand ist krank oder sonst was. Im Gegenteil, alle warten auf eine Bekanntmachung. Eine Bekanntmachung, die vielleicht das Leben zweier Matoraner für immer verändern könnte... Im heißen Dorf von Po-Koro, wo die Sonne hoch am Himmel steht und ihre Strahlen den glühenden Sand erhitzen, wartet fast das ganze Dorf gespannt und schnatternd vor einer Tribüne. Die Anspannung ist so groß, dass man denken könnte, dass jetzt der neue Herrscher eines großen Kontinents preisgegeben wird. Doch so spektakulär, wie eine Herrscherkürung war es nicht, im Gegenteil. Die Bekanntmachung war mindestens so klein wie eine Hand voll Sandkörner. Aber für einige Matoraner ist diese Kürung ein großer Schritt, ein sehr großer und weiter Schritt. Plötzlich ein Holzknarren, das durch das viele gerede der Po-Matoraner kaum zu hören war. Doch dieses Geräusch ließ die Menge wie auf Knopfdruck still werden und Herzen schneller rasen. Und nun ein weiteres Holzknarren. Hunderte von Köpfen schauten plötzlich auf die Tribüne... ...denn ein kleines und altes Wesen betrat die Tribüne... Es war ganz klar Turaga Onewa - mit der Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung - wer im- "Werte Matoraner!", die Stimme des Turagas war sehr rau und kratzig, als ob etwas in seinem Hals sitzt, "Ihr musstet lange warten. Aber nicht ohne Grund. Denn fast alle haben sich bei mir beworben. Doch ihr wusstet von Anfang an, dass nur zwei -und ich wiederhole: nur zwei- ausgewählt werden. Und in wenigen Sekunden werden die Namen der zwei Glücklichen durch das Dorf schallen. Ja, die zwei, die im Kohlii-Team unseres Dorfes Po-Koro spielen werden!!" Der Turaga bekam Jubel und Beifall von den Matoranern, Pfeifen und Klatschen erhallte das sandige Dorf der Steine. "Ich will euch nicht mehr länger unter Druck setzen", die raue Stimme ließ alle schweigen, "Nun. Der erste Matoraner, der für uns beim Kohlii-Tournament spielen wird und uns hoffentlich zum Meistertitel führen wird, ist..." Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte plötzlich. Diese Stille war so mörderisch, dass nur starke Nerven sie aushielten. Einige Po-Matoraner haben jetzt schon angefangen zu weinen, als ob Turaga Onewa schon die Bekanntmachung ausgesprochen hätte. Und dann plötzlich... hallte der erste Name durch die Menge... "HAFU!" Eine unheimlich laute Welle aus Gejubel und Schreie, aber auch sehr viele Tränen, die langsam die Masken vieler Matoraner runterkullerten, waren plötzlich zu sehen und zu hören. Mitten in diesem Durcheinander quängelte der Matoraner namens Hafu durch die Menge, zu Turaga Onewa auf die Tribüne. Man sah, dass ihm ebenfalls die Tränen in den Augen standen. "Meinen Glückwunsch, Hafu! Ich hoffe, du wirst Po-Koro gut durch das Tournament bringen", sagte er zum neuen Kohlii-Spieler und legte seinen Arm um Hafus Schulter. "Der erste Spieler wurde bekannt gegeben. Fehlt nur noch einer." Und wieder herrschte diese mörderische Atmosphäre und jetzt waren ganz sicher von vielen Matoranern die Nerven blank. In einem Meer aus Tränen gaben schon sehr viele die Hoffnung auf, verwischten ihren Traum im goldenen Sand ihres Dorfes. So auch der Matoraner Hewkii. Er schaute auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen und machte sich keine Gedanken übr irgendetwas. Nur, dass er gleich traurig in seine Hütte schleifen wird... Und plötzlich erhob sich wieder die Stimme des Turaga. "Der zweite Matoraner, der beim Kohlii mitspielen darf, ist..." Stille. "Ein Matoraner namens... HEWKII!" Ein noch lauteres Gejubel und ein großer Schrei, der aus Hewkiis Mund heraushallte. Er konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen. Er war der neue Kohlii-Spieler von Po-Koro! Er schritt gen Bühne, ohne auf jemanden zu achten, nicht mal auf das Meer aus Tränen, was aus einigen Augen einiger Matoraner rausquellte, oder die Mitgefühlsschreie der anderen. Er stolperte nur mit einem so großen Glücksgefühl auf die Bühne zu und fiel seinem Freund Hafu in die Arme. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch zwei! Vor euch liegt noch eine Menge Training. Also! Ab morgen werdet ihr fleißig trainieren müssen, um beim Tournament zu gewinnen. Und vergesst nicht: spielt immer sauber." Beide konnten nur nicken, so glücklich waren sie... und der Platz leerte sich langsam, bis nur noch der glühende Sand da war... *** Doch nicht nur im sandigem Po-Koro herrschte eine so große Aufregung, im Gegenteil. Mindestens genauso angespannt schnattern unzählige Ga-Matoranerinnen und warten auf Turaga Nokama, die wiederum die Entscheidung für das Ga-Koro-Kohliiteam hat. Jedoch gab es hier Matoraner, die nicht zu dieser spektakülären Kürung erschienen sind. Ja, denn nicht jeder mochte das Kohlii, im Gegenteil. So auch die schüchternde Matoranerin Hahli, die sich auf eine Bank neben ihrer Hütte gesetzt hat und gelangweilt der Menge zuguckte, wie sie redeten und redeten. Hahli mochte das Kohlii überhaupt nicht und der Gedanke, dass sie mit einem Schläger in der Hand wie verrückt einem Ball hinterherrennen wird, ist absurd und sinnlos. Lieber beschäftigt sich Hahli mit der Erforschung und der Wissenschaft. Plötzlich hörte Hahli Gejubel aus der Menge: Turaga Nokama betrat gerade eine große Tribüne und bat mit ihrem Stab die Matoraner zur Ruhe. Dann fing sie an, irgendetwas über Ehre und so was zu quatschen, bei dem Hahli überhaupt nicht hinhörte. Dann kehrte plötzlich wieder Stille ein und die Ga-Matoranerin sah, wie die Menge diese Atmosphäre kaum aushalten konnte. Und dann fiel der erste Name, der Name einer Matoranerin, dessen Leben sich ab jetzt für immer verändern wird. "MACKU!" Ein so lautes Gejubel ertönte, dass Hahli sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. Doch trotzdem freut sie sich. Ja, sogar sehr. Denn Macku ist ihre einzige beste Freundin, mit der sie schon so viel erlebt hat. Und dass sie jetzt das ganze Dorf bei einer großen Sportveranstaltung vertritt, ist schon ein Grund für Mitfreude. Und so wollte Hahli auch schon gehen, um sich weiter mit der Wissenschaft zu beschäftigen. Doch in genau dem Moment, kam Turaga Nokamas butterweiche Stimme zu Wort. "Die nächste Entscheidung ist etwas 'unfreiwillig', doch sie war nötig, damit diese Matoranerin ihre Bestimmung findet, ja, ihre einzige Bestimmung, an der sie sich wie ein Le-Koro-Affe klammern muss." Und wieder war mörderische Stille angebrochen, doch Hahli hat auf nichts geachtet. Nicht mal auf die Worte der Turaga oder sonst etwas. Sie will jetzt nur zurück in ihre Hütte schleifen... "Und die zweite Spielerin ist... HAHLI!" Hat die Matoranerin da gerade richtig verstanden? Ist ihr Name aus dem Munde von Turaga Nokama gekommen? Oder bildet sie sich das nur alles ein? Verwirrt und überrascht dreht sie sich Richtung Turaga und der Menge. "WAS? Ich bin die Kohlii-Spielerin von Ga-Koro? Habe ich da gerade richtig gehört?" In Hahlis Körper tobte ein gewaltiger Gefühlskrieg. Aber nicht nur das. Zudem sausen auch noch tausende von Fragen, auf der Suche nach Antworten, durch ihren Körper. "Du hast richtig gehört, Hahli. Du wirst beim Kohlii spielen und somit ist die Kürung beendet." Sie kehrte allen den Rücken und verschwand in iher riesigen Hütte aus Seetang. Doch sie war nicht die einzige. Immer mehr Matoraner verließen den Platz und machten ihre Arbeiten. Nur Hahli nicht. Sie saß noch immer schweigend auf dem Boden... und die glänzenden Tränen kullerten ihre Maske immer schneller herunter... Kapitel 2: Böses Spiel Der strahlende Matoraner Hafu kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so viel Glück hat. Er, ja er, ist der neue Kohlii-Spieler von Po-Koro! "Zwick mich, das kann nur ein Traum sein!", sagte er schwärmend zu seiner Freundin Hahli, die ihn in seiner Hütte besucht hat. "Für dich vielleicht ist es ein sehr schöner Traum, der nie enden soll. Doch für mich ist es ein einziger Alptraum!" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Hafu hat sie jedoch alles über das vorherige Geschehen erzählt, ja, sie hat sogar ihre Gefühle dabei so stark gezeigt, dass ihr wiedermal die Tränen flossen, als ob die Entscheidung genau nocheinmal vor ihren Augen abgespielt wird. "Mach dir nichts draus, Hahli", antwortete Hafu tröstend und wischte ihr die Tränen aus ihrer Maske. "Es tut mir jetzt Leid", fuhr er fort, "aber ich muss zum Training, sonst hört meine Glückssträne bald auf." Er kicherte kurz, klopfte Hahli auf ihre Schulter und ging schließlich mit seinem Kohliischläger zum Training beim "Sinkenden Sand", der nicht weit weg vom Dorf ist. Singend und tanzend hopste er die Straße bis zu seinem Ziel herunter und dachte an gar nichts. Er ließ sich einfach treiben, als ob er wie ein Gukko fliegen könnte... Als er sich langsam dem "Sinkendem Sand" näherte, kam er wieder in die Realität zurück. Doch plötzlich erkannte er einem weiterem Matoraner beim Training. War es etwa Hewkii, der ebenfalls gekommen ist? "Hewkii?", fragte Hafu verblüfft. Doch dann drehte sich der Matoraner um und Hafu starrte in eine pechschwarze Rau und zwei rote Augen schauten ihn unneimlich an. Beim Anblick dieses Matoraners, stolperte Hafu so doll, dass er hinfiel. Ja, denn nicht einfach so. Dieser Matoraner, der da beim "Sinkenden Sand" wartet, ist niemand anders als Hafus Rivale- "Ahkmou?" Beim Klang dieses Namen schüttelte es Hafu. "Ich dachte du wärst untergetaucht", er näherte sich seinen Rivale, "seit dem", plötzlich hielt er seinen Kohlii-Schläger ganz fest in der Hand, "du unsere Insel verseucht hast!" Nach diesem letzten schnellen Satz, holte Hafu mit seinem Schläger weit aus und dann- haute er damit Ahkmou auf den Kopf, der daraufhin schreiend zu Boden fiel. Wutentbrannt und voller Hass holt Hafu zum nächsten Schlag aus... doch der winselnde Ahkmou hällt ihn auf. "Nein, nein, bitte nicht!", flehte er, "Wir können das auf eine andere Weise klä-" "Ach ja, auf welche denn?!", schrie Hafu wütend. Er wollte nur noch Ahkmous letzte Worte hören, bis er sein Schicksal entgültig besiegelt. "Hör mir bitte zu. Wir könnten ein kleines - Kohliispiel machen, ja? Wenn du gewinnst, d-darfst du mit mir machen, was du willst. Wenn du verlierst, musst du mich laufen lassen, einverstanden?", er hielt seine Hand vor Hafu hin. Dieser lässt den Schläger sofort sinken und schaut in Ahkmous kalte Augen. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Entscheidung. Wenn ich es mache und gewinne, könnte ich Ahkmou endlich loswerden und gleichzeitig trainiere ich mein Kohlii, dachte er, während er immer noch seinen Rivalen fixierte. "Einverstanden", sagte er schließlich schüttelte Ahkmous Hand und sein Blick schweifte woanders hin. "Gut", bellte Ahkmou fröhlich. "Als Tor benutzen wir zwei Steine", er zeigte auf die Steine, während Hafu nur finster blickend nickte. "Dann lasst das Spiel beginnen..." Ahkmou hob einen kleinen Ball in die Höhe, sodass ihn die hoch oben stehende sonne glänzend machte. Doch plötzlich warf Ahkmou in den Ball ins "Feld". Der flinke Hafu rannte sofort zum Ball und schob ihn geschickt Richtung Tor. Er achtete dabei nicht auf seinen Kontrahenten, der ihm hinterhetzte. Dann aufeinmal ein dumpfer Schlag - und der Ball rollte ins "Tor". Jubelnd hob Hafu seine Arme in die Höhe und freute sich so sehr, als ob er schon das Tournament gewonnen hätte. Doch noch war das Spiel nicht vorbei. Ahkmou hatte gerade den Ball, als plötzlich Hafu von der Seite kam und die Kugel dem Matoraner wegnahm - und schon wieder einen sauberen Schlag ins Tor lieferte. "Scheint so, als ob ich am gewinnen bin!", frohlockte der Matoraner. Doch Ahkmou zeigte keine Anzeichen auf Wut, ja, es war so, als wollte er Hafu gewinnen lassen. Trotz dieser komischen sache, ließ sich der Po-Koro-Kohliispieler nicht ablenken und spielte weiter. Und wieder einmal war das Tor direkt vor seinen Augen. Nur einen Schuss und Ahkmou würde in der Grube landen, dachte der glückliche Hafu... Doch plötzlich -es kam so unerwartet- kam Ahkmou wie aus dem Nichts von der Seite hergesprungen und nahm ihm den Ball so heftig ab, dass Hafu zu Boden fallen musste. Wie ein Manas flitzte er richtung Tor - und traf! Der noch immer am Boden liegende Hafu konnte seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauen! Wer weiß, vielleicht halluziniert er nur, doch das fühlt sich nicht so an. Nein, er war in der Realität und musste einfach akzeptieren, dass Ahkmou ein Tor geschossen hat, ob er es glaubt oder nicht. "Na komm, steh auf Hafu. oder gibst du schon auf?", prahlte Ahkmou vorlaut. Dieser Satz gefiel seinem Rivalen überhaupt nicht, nein, jetzt war er so wutentbrannt, dass er fast schon kochte. "Jetzt hör mal zu, du kleiner-" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen... denn plötzlich sah er nur noch schwarz, ja, alles verschwand. Die Steine, der Sand und Ahkmou. Und nein, das war kein Traum... Ahkmou hat ihn mit seinem Kohlii-Schläger auf die Maske geschlagen. Und nicht nur das! Er haute sogar so lange weiter, bis Hafus Maske eines Riss bekam. Ja, ein kleiner Riss, der schließlich immer größer wurde- -und die Maske zerbrach... ohne diese... wird Hafu sterben... Kapitel 3: Hafu Während Hafu beim Training war, saß Hahli immer noch in der Hütte ihres besten Freundes und starrte einfach nur drein. Es war, als ob sie versteinert wurde, nicht mal einen Muskel rührte sie. Dabei bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, ja. Eigentlich müsste Hafu schon längst zurück sein und seine Freudentänzchen weiterführen. Nur wenige Minuten vergingen und plötzlich stand eine Gestalt im Türrahmen. Die frustrierte Hahli bemerkte dies, als der Schatten dieses Wesens auf sie viel. Zum ersten Mal rührte sie sich wieder und schaute auf den Türrahmen - es war Hewkii. "Oh, du bist es!", sagte sie erleichtert und fasste sich ans Herz. Der Po-Matoraner betrat die Hütte und setzte sich neben Hahli. Sie bemerkte Hewkiis besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sofort und wusste, dass etwas faul war. "Was ist los, du guckst so düster?", fragte die Ga-Matoranerin. Als antwort bekam sie einen langen Säufzer. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber Hafu ist schon seit sehr langer Zeit weg. Normalerweise müsste er schon vom Training zurück sein", erzählte Hewkii besorgt, dabei schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. Die schüchterne Hahli sprang plötzlich auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich aus. "Oh Schreck!", sagte sie, "wie konnte ich das nur nicht bemerkt haben, ich bin so dumm!" Sie schlug ihre Hand so doll gegen die Maske, dass sie fast abfiel. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Hahli", Hewkii machte eine lange Pause, bevor er endlich weitersprach, "lass - lass uns einfach nach Hafu suchen!" Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er bemerkte, dass Hahli noch herumsaß. "Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte er eine wieder wie versteinerte Hahli. "Oh!", flüsterte sie plötzlich, als ob sie aus einem Eiswürfel aufgetaut wurde, "n-natürlich, ich habe mir bloß Sorgen um Hafu gemacht. Was ist, wenn wirklich etwas Schlimmes mit ihm passiert ist?" Darauf hatte Hewkii keine Antwort. Halb besorgt und halb selbstbewusst verließ er die Hütte, gefolgt von einer Hahli, deren Glück sie wahrscheinlich verlassen hat - für immer... *** "HAFU! HAFU!" Die Schreie der beiden Matoraner hallten durch das ganze Dorf, doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengten, es brachte nichts. Außer einigen wütenden Matoranern, die sich beschwerten, bekamen sie keine Antwort. Hewkii ließ allmälig den Kopf senken und schaute traurig auf den Boden. Etwas Glänzendes kullerte ihm die Maske herunter. "Hewkii, wein doch nicht. Wir werden Hafu schon finden!", tröstete Hahli und legte ihren Arm um Hewkiis Schulter. Doch er weinte immer noch, egal wie tröstend Hahlis Worte waren. "Hat er dir gesagt, wo genau er zum Training gegangen ist?", fragte die Ga-Matoranerin. Plötzlich hob Hewkii wieder seinen Kopf, als ob jetzt der entscheidende Punkt gekommen ist - doch so war es nicht, nein. Er schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. Hahli wollte es aufgeben, sie wollte es zwar selber nicht zugeben, aber - Hafu war einfach nicht mehr in Po-Koro. "Vielleicht ist er in ein anderes Dorf gegangen", meinte Hahli. "Hewkii, es wäre das beste, wenn wir morgen in einem anderen Dorf weitersuchen." Sie lächelte matt, doch auch dies ließ Hewkiis Tränen nicht stoppen. Traurig und frustriert gingen sie zurück in ihre Hütten. Sie kamen auf dem Weg beim "Sinkenden Sand vorbei - und was sie dort sahen, war unglaublich: Ein Matoraner lag bewusstlos und ohne Maske einfach so rum, neben ihm ein Kohliischläger. Hahlis Herz machte einen Hüpfer und schlug aufeinmal viel schneller: Sie hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst, dass auf Mata Nui ein Mörder rumläuft. Sie gingen näher an den armen Matoraner an. Jetzt sahen sie ihn ganz genau - Es war Hafu. Hahli machte einen ängstlichen Schrei und fiel beinahe zu Boden. Sie achtete auf gar nichts, nicht mal auf den bleichen Hewkii, der wie verrückt zitterte. Doch sie konnten hier jetzt nicht einfach so rumstehen, sie mussten etwas tun, um Hafu noch vor dem Tode zu bewahren... doch was? Kapitel 4: Eine neue Maske In drei große Teile war die Hafus schwarze Ruru zerschmettert worden. Wie Steine lagen sie inmitten eines großen Sees aus goldenem Sand. Wie ein paar Tropfen Pech auf endlosem Glück. Hahli ging näher an Hafu rann. Sie beugte sich und berührte sanft seinen leblosen Körper. Dann drehte sie sich nach Westen um, wo die große orange Sonne langsam zwischen den hügeln Po-Koros verschwand. "Es wird langsam dunkel", bemerkte Hahli, als ob Hafu und all ihre Sorgen einfach nicht da waren, als ob es ein ganz normaler Tag wäre. "Jaah, und?", schniefte Hewkii, immernoch mit wässrigen Augen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und eine sanfte Brise wehte davon. "Ich, ich...", versuchte Hahli zu sagen, doch als sie wieder auf Hafu starrte, brach sie ab. "Ich - Ich muss es tun!", sagte sie schließlich, ganz schnell, als ob es eine Qual wäre. "Was willst du tun?", fragte Hewkii. Die Ga-Matoranerin ließ den Kopf von der Sonne wegschwenken und starrte Hewkii in seine funkelnden Augen. Es war, als ob er gleich jemanden zerreißen könnte, in tausend Stücke! Sie konnte ihn verstehen, doch dies würde auch nicht weiterhelfen. "Ich muss ihm eine neue maske besorgen, sofort!" Ihr Freund starrte sie etwas unglaubwürdig an. "Wo denn? In Po-Koro gibt es keine Maskenshops! Aber in Onu-Koro, dort sind Kanohis zur Zeit der Renner!" Er machte eine Pause. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, nein Hahli. Wie du schon selbst bemerkt hast, es wird langsam dunkel. Bis du bei den Onu-Matoranern angekommen bist, ist es schon Nacht. Dich wird keiner mehr um diese Zeit in sein Dorf lassen." Hahli konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hört. "Bitte!", schrie sie verzweifelt, "wenn du hafu sterben lassen willst, dann, dann tu es. Aber ich lasse es auf keinen Fall zu. Ich geh' jetzt los, koste es was es wolle! Selbst wenn ich dadurch aus der Kohlii-Mannschaft geworfen werde! Das ist bei weitem nicht so wichtig, wie das Leben deines besten Freundes." Sie stand auf, wischte sich den sand von ihrer Rüstung ab und schritt langsam los, als- "Warte!" Es war Hewkii, der ebenfalls aufgestanden ist. "Du hast Recht! Ich werde Hafu nicht im Stich lassen. Ich komme mit, egal was passiert!" Er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf sich, er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich sehr selbstbewusst. Doch hahli hatte einen Einspruch. "Nein, jemand muss ihn bewachen. Außerdem weiß ich, wie sehr dir das Kohlii am Herzen liegt. Ich gehe alleine. Sorge dich nicht um mich." Sie umarmten sich kurz, ehe Hahli losrannte, so schnell sie konnte. "Bald, Hafu. Hahli wird hoffentlich gleich wieder kommen..." *** Hahli rannte um ihr Leben, so schnell sie konnte. Es war, als ob sie von einem gefährlichen Rahi durch die Wüste Po-Koros gejagt wird. Doch der holprige Sand ließ sie nicht schnell genug werden. Immer wieder wurde sie langsamer und es war, als ob das gefährliche Rahi näher kommen würde. Plötzlich stolperte Hahli und viel in den goldigen Sand. Sie fluchte laut und erbittert, selbst wenn sie wusste, dass man soetwas nicht tut. "Hoffentlich hat mich niemand gehört", sprach sie flüsternd zu sich selbst. Schließlich stand sie auf und rannte weiter, Hafu das Leben zu retten war ihr Motor, der sie antrieb und die Matoranerin immer schneller laufen ließ. Nach einigen Metern erreichte sie die Hütten der Po-Matoraner. Sie wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, antwortete aber trotzdem keinem Matoraner, schließlich zählte jede Sekunde. Als sie in Hafus Hütte vorbeirannte, schaute sie schleunigst weg. Es schmerzte einfach zu heftig. Und endlich sah sie die Tore des Wüstendorfes und die großen Schächte Onu-Koros. Diese Schächte waren der Eingang ins unterirdische Dorf der Erde. Aber auch die Sonne sah sie, wie nur noch die letzten Strahlen am Horizont schienen und der Himmel sich langsam dunkel färbte. "Oh, nein!", murmelte Hahli, die bis jetzt noch immer nicht aufhegört hat zu rennen. "Sonne, bitte geh nicht so schnell unter!", verzweifelte sie, als ob das etwas bringen würde. Schließlich ging sie durch das Ausgangstor Po-Koros, ein Matoraner winkte ihr noch nach und sagte: "Bis zum nächsten Mal in unserem bescheidenem Dorf!" Hahli winkte schnell, doch weiter beachtete sie den Matoraner nicht. Sie hatte nur noch die Schächten im Auge... Nach weiteren Metern ist sie endlich bei einem der hell beleuchtenden Schächte angekommen. Zwei matoranische Wachen standen davor und es war deutlich kühler geworden. Klar, schließlich grenzte das Dorf auch an das eisige Ko-Koro. Schnell schaute Hahli zur Sonne -- --doch sie war verschwunden. Ängstlich sprang Hahli auf, sie hatte plötzlich ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Sie hat mittlerweile aufgehört zu rennen und dachte darüber nach, wie sie nun ins Dorf kommen könnte. "Ich könnte es mit Charm versuchen", dachte sie laut. Schließlich ging sie auf Zehenspitzen auf die zwei Wachen zu und hatte ein ganz schiefes Grinsen in der Maske. Zudem lief sie noch unheimlich im Zickzack, was sie aber nicht bemerkte. "Hallo", sagte sie mit einer honigsüßen Stimme und erwartete, dass die zwei Onu-Matoraner sie sofort weiterlauen ießen. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die zwei Wachen gingen sich gegenseitig einen Schritt näher und versperrten Hahli sofort den Weg. Ihr schiefes Lächeln verfiel ihr schnell. "Was soll das?!", fragte Hahli entsetzt, als ob sie nicht wüsste, dass man nach Sonnenuntergang kein anderes Dorf mehr besuchen darf. Die beiden Wachen fingen an erstaunlich laut zu lachen, sie kränkten sich fast. "Hast du das gehört, Akamu?", höhnte die eine Wache. Der Matoraner namens Akamu setzte fort: "Ich dachte, ihr Ga-Matoraner seit sonst immer so schlau! Bei Karzahnis Knochen, das Schicksal hat mir wohl was anderes bewiesen!" Wieder fingen die beiden an, sich tot zu lachen. Doch Hahli konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hört. Sie war so entsetzt. Plötzlich erfasste sie ein riesiger Mumm, ja, ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, sie holte Aufschlag und - traf Akamu mitten in die Maske. Sofort fiel er ohnmächtig zu Boden. Sein Freund hatte den Mund weit offen, als wäre es ihm etwas völlig neues, wenn eine Ga-Matoranerin zuschlägt. Und wieder holte Hahli aus und traf die andere Wache ebenfalls die just auf seinen Freund Akamu viel. "Oh nein!", dachte Hahli heute nicht zum ersten Mal. "Was habe ich da getan!" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. War das wirklich sie gewesen? Doch sie durfte jetzt nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, mit eisernem Willen kletterte sie den Schacht hoch und ging fix ins Dorf. Was passiert ist, ist passiert, dachte sie, ohne dabei weiterhin über den Vorfall zu reden. Im Dorf versuchte sie nicht aufzufallen, so ging sie einen möglichst großen Bogen um jeden Onu-Matoraner. Sie setzte sich auf inen kalten, modrigen Stein, denn schließlich ist sie wie verrückt gerannt, nur, um Hafu schnell das Leben zu retten. Langsam schaute sie sich um: Aus den winzigen Fenstern der onu-matoranischen Häusern brannte grelles Licht und ungewöhnlich viele Onu-Matoraner gingen noch durch das Dorf. Klar, sie mochten es in der Nacht viel besser als am Tage. Von weiten konnte die Ga-Matoranerin das Hämmern und Klirren der Minenarbeiter hören. Sie schwenkte ihren Blick in die andere Richtung und - -sah einen Maskenshop. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an irgendetwas zu verlieren, sprang sie auf und rannte los, vorbei an den vielen Onu-Matoranern und deren warmen Hütten. Sie war überhupt nicht müde, dafür war sie viel zu aufgeregt. Endlich ging sie durch die kleine Tür des Shops und ein faszinierender Blick erfasste Hahli: Die ganze Hütte war bis auf den letzten Zentimeter mit Masken aller Art geschmücht: Mahkis, Raus, Pakaris und viele weitere. "Herzlich Willkommen!" Hahli erschrack. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte einen Matoraner. Es war der Verkäufer! Wie konnte sie den nur vergessen. "Was darf's denn sein?", fragte er mit einer zuckersüßen, aber sehr ungewöhlichen Stimme für einen Onu-Matoraner. "Äh, eine Ruru, schwarz, bitte!", stotterte Hahli. Ihre Angst stieg mit jeder Sekunde und dabei war dieser Matoraner noch langsamer als eine Mata-Nui-Kuh! Dieser nahm gerade eine Leiter und schwenkte mit dieser durch die Hütte. Währendessen erfasste Hahli ein Schild an der Wand, das sie steiffrieren ließ. Die Buchstaben, so schwarz wie der Tod selber: Wir verkaufen nur kraftlose Masken! Kapitel 5: Verzweiflung Hahli erfrierte innerlich, es war, als ob ihr Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen. Es dauerte erst ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie die Situation überhaupt ersteinmal begriffen hat. "Nein", flüssterte sie leise, während der Matoraner gerade erst die erste Stufe seiner Leiter bestieg. "NEIN!", schrie Hahli auf einmal, so laut, dass ihre Stimme im höhlenartigen Onu-Koro widerhallte. Damit erschreckte sie ebenfalls den Verkäufer, der von seiner Leiter runterfiel und sich den Kopf stieß. Doch Hahli beachtete dies überhaupt nicht, für sie ist eine ganze Welt wie Glas zersplittert, einfach so durch ein paar Buchstaben. Sie rannte los, wohin wusste sie nicht, sie wollte bloß einfach weg von diesem Ort. Jetzt war es ihr auch egal, was die anderen Onu-Matoraner von ihr dachten, ihr war alles egal. Sie wollte vor Wut und Trauer nur noch alles kaputt machen. Durch das anstrengende Laufen, bekam sie fürchterlich schmerzende Seitenstechen, die sie zu Boden zwängten, zuvergleichen mit einer Folter. Völlig außer atem humpelte sie wieder zu einem Stein abseits des Dorfes herüber und setzte sich hin. Sie machte sicvh selber Schuldgefühle, sie war schuld, dass Hafu sterben würde, dachte die Matoranerin. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Wenn Hafu stirbt, möchte ich ebenfalls nicht mehr am Leben sein!", nuschelte sie. Plötzlich -sie hätte schwören können- dass sie jemand ruft. Sie hört leise "Psst"-Geräusche, doch woher sie kamen, wusste Hahli nicht. Erst als ein winziger Stein vor ihren Füßen landete, stand sie auf und ging ein paar Schritte nach rechts. Auf einmal spürte sie etwas kaltes auf ihrer Schulter. Mit einem Aufschrei drehte sie sich rum - -und schaute in das Gesicht eines Onu-Matoraners - falls es einer war. In der Tat, er war sehr seltsam: In einem zerflochtenem Umhang gekleidet und die Maske in allen möglichen Farben bemalt, seine Rüstung hatte ebenfalls Farbflecke. "W-Wer bist du?", fragte Hahli gespannt und doch zugleich verwundert. "Ach ich, das ist erstmal nicht so wichtig!" Doch Hahli musterte ihn genauer und erkannte, dass er eine hölzerne Kette trug, auf der Azibo stand. Sie musste kichern, doch die ernsthafte Situation vergaß sie nicht. "Tut mir Leid, Az- ich meinte unbekannter Fremder, aber ich bin gerade in einer sehr schlimmen Situation und ich brauche jetzt viel-" Kaum konnte sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen, antwortete Azibo schon rasch: "Aber ich will dir helfen!" Hahli war äußerst verblüfft. Wie soll der mir helfen?, dachte sie. "Ich weiß, in was für einer Situation bist. Ich bin Maskenhändler und biete dir eine passende, nicht kraftlose Maske an - umsonst." Hahli konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gehört hat. Ihr fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, sie war einfach nur glücklich und könnte wieder weinen... Doch- ...die Sache hatte auch eine dunkle Seite. Düster, als jeder Schwarzton. "Moment, Maskenhändlerei mit nicht kraftlosen Masken ist... ist doch verboten!", stammelte die Ga-Matoranerin. Plötzlich eroberte große Wut ihren Körper. "Ich mache keine Geschäft mit einem Gesetzesbrecher!", blöckte sie ihn an. Sie wollte schon mit einer großen Sturheit verschwinden, als... "Denk an deinen Freund, Matoranerin. Ich dachte, er bedeutet dir so viel, dass du deine Loyalität gegenüber den Normen und Regeln brechen würdest, du sogar den größten Berg erklimmen würdest und durchs tiefste Tal watcheln würdest." Diesmal flossen die Tränen wie aus einem Wasserfall. Hahli drehte sich um, schaute den Matoraner in die Augen, lief los und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. "Oh danke, ich danke dir vielmals!" "Ist ja gut!", murmelte er und tätchelte ihr den Rücken. Schließlich öffnete Azibo den Umhang und eine ganze Kollektion von Masken kam zum Vorschein. "Such dir eine aus!", sagte er. Hahli schaute sich die Masken ganz genau an. Sie brauchte eine Ruru, eine schwarze Ruru. Und plötzlich blieb ihr Herz stehen. Sie sah die Maske die sie brauchte. Hahli konnte nur noch lächeln, so glücklich war sie. Azibo nahm die Maske und plötzlich verging ihr das Lächeln. Die Maske war etwas zerkratzt und sie war farblos grau, wie eine Regenfütze. "Nein! Die Maske ist kapp-pp-utt!", nuschelte sie. Doch Azibo konnte nur Lachen, Hahli war dazu überhaupt nicht zumute. "Ich wusste, dass du das sagst. Aber ich habe ein paar Tipps: Geh nach Le-Koro und pflücke ein paar schwarze Beeren, wenn du sie zermahlst, ist eine perfekte Masken-Anmalfarbe. Und die Risse kann man ganz leicht annähen." Hahli war einfach sprachlos. Sie war kurz davor Hafu zu retten, und doch war es noch ein langer Weg. Die Matoranerin konnte nur ein kleines, unverständliches "Danke" aus sich herausquetchen und schloss Azibo wieder in ihre Arme, diesmal aber so fest, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Dann rannte sie schließlich los, aus dem dunklen Dorf raus. Sie kletterte wieder einen hohen Schacht hinaus und erkannte zwei vertraute Gesichter: Die onu-matoranischen Wachen. Nur ein düsterer Blick Hahlis genügte, und die zwei wichen mit einem Aufschrei zur Seite. Es war bereits Nacht geworden und ein Sternenzelt war über Hahlis Kopf zu sehen. "Ich komme, Hafu..." *** "Ach, Hahli, wo beibst du?!" Hewkii war in höchster Sorge und die Angst zerfraß ihn wie ein hungriger Takea. Denn Hafus Zustand hat sich verschlimmert. Sein Körper war eiskalt und sein Herz schlug immer langsamer. "Halte durch, mein Freund, bitte!", winselte er. Hewkii war bewusst, dass Hafu ihn hörte und dass er versuche, durchzuhalten. Doch auch nach weiteren leeren und düsteren Minuten war von Hahli nichts mehr zu sehen und Hewkii hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr kommen wird und Hafu sterben wird. Plötzlich umfuhr den Po-Matoraner große Wut. Er war wütend auf denjeniegen, der Hafu dies angetan hat, wenn er könnte, würde er diesen Verräter zerstampfen und ihm Angst leeren. Hewkii setzte sich wieder neben Hafu hin und fasste ihn am Arm. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er in Schnee fassen würde. Die Tränen kullerten ihm runter und machten den Sand unter ihm dunkler. Auf einmal sah er hinauf - -''und erkannte Hahli.'' Hewkii war aufeinmal so glücklich, dass er hochspringen könnte und die Sterne berühren könnte. Er hüpfte und tanzte auf der Stelle herum und schrie so fröhlich er konnte. Hahli watchelte währendessen durch den kalten Sand, hoch zu Hewkii und dem in Sterben liegenden Hafu. Hewkii sprang weiterhin um Hahli herum, während sie die Maske zum Vorschein brachte. Dann plötzlich verging Hewkii das Lachen. "Die Maske ist kautt, das wird nie funktionieren! Ach, alles umsonst und Hafu wird sterben!", schrie er wutenbrannt, wütend auf das ganze Universum. "Beruhig dich, Hewkii!", tröstete sie ihn sanft, "Es wird funktionieren. Vertrau mir." Vorsicht und mit Feingefühl setzte sie die Maske langsam auf Hafus Gesicht. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten... ...und nichts geschah. Hewkii brach in Tränen aus und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Hahli legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. "Wir haben für sein Leben gekämpft und vieles riskiert... doch... wir haben es leider nicht geschafft. Wir sagen Turaga Onewa bescheid, um ihn morgen zu begraben." Sie brach enenfalls in Tränen aus und die beiden gingen langsam zurück zum Dorf, als plötzlich "Hewk-ii, Hahl-Hahli!" Erschrocken drehten sie sich um - und sahen, wie Hafu sich langsam bewegte. "Er lebt!" Sie waren so glücklich wie noch nie, gemeinsam schlossen sie sich in die Arme und weinten und feierten. Nach einer weile sagte Hahli dann aber: "Es jetzt wohl Zeit, in mein Dorf zurückzugehen." "Ich werde dich begleiten!", meinte Hafu. Doch Hahli war strickt dagegen. "Nein, Nein! Du hast heute genug durchgemacht!" "Wir alle haben heute viel durchgemacht!" Und mit diesem Satz Hewkiis, gingen sie schließlich alle nach Hause... Kapitel 6: "...Ihr hättet genauso gehandelt..." Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie gewöhnlich für alle und das Kohlii-Tournament rückte immer näher ran. Über das Geschehen der letzten Tage redete keiner mehr von dein drei Matoraner... bis zu diesem Tag, als Hahli mit Hafu nach Le-Koro ging. "Und, ist jemanden aufgefallen, dass du dich 'verändert' hast?", fragte Hahli mit einem matten Lächeln auf der Maske. Doch sie schien nicht die Antwort zu bekommen, die sie erwartete. "Ich dacht, darüber wollten wir nicht reden. Es war tragisch für uns alle, wir können nur froh sein, dass wir es überlebt haben." "Entschuldige", murmelte Hahli und wurde leicht rot. Seit dem Vorfall hat sie sich sehr um Hafu gekümmert, wie eine Hikaki-Mutter und ihr Junges. Jede freie Minute hatte sie den Po-Matoraner gefragt, wie es ihm geht, wie er sich jetzt fühlt, ob er was braucht. Doch seine Antwort war immer gewesen: "Mir gehts gut, danke." Doch tief im Inneren wusste Hahli, dass ihr Freund lügt. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er ihre Hilfe ablehnt, es geht doch um sein Wohlbestehen. Es herrschte ein paar Minuten Stille, bis Hafu doch zu Wort kam. "Na gut, viele haben mich gefragt, was mit meiner Maske los ist, doch ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich zu hart für das Kohlii-Turnier trainiert habe!" "Und das haben sie dir geglaubt?!" Doch Hafu konnte nur kurz nicken, wieso, wusste Hahli nicht. Sie hoffte nur, dass er wieder der alte Spaßvogel wird, der er mal früher war. Doch schließlich waren sie endlich dort angekommen, wo sie hinwollten: Zwischen zwei großen und dicken Bäumen waren viele kleine Sträucher, an denen hunderte von kleinen schwarzen Beeren waren. Die beiden hatten das komische Gefühl, dass sie von winzigen Käferaugen angestarrt und beobachtet werden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hahli lächeln, doch Hafu wurde ganz blass. "OK, Hafu, jetzt bringen wir ein bisschen Schwarz in deine Maske!" Sie fing an, ein paar Beeren zu pflücken und legte sie nacheinander in eine kleine Holzschüssel, die sit mitgebracht hatte. Als sie genug gepflückt hatte, zerstampfte sie die Beeren mit einem Stock zu einer schwarzen Masse, die immer flüssiger und flüssiger wurde. "So, jetzt stillhalten!", sagte Hahli, während sie mit einem Pinsel Hafus Maske komplett schwarz strich. Die Minuten vergingen vor sich hin und niemand der beiden traute sich was zu sagen, wie zwei Fische im Meer saßen sie zwischen den Sträuchern herum. Nach einigen Minuten war die Matoranerin auch schon fertif und holte jetzt eine Nadel raus, um die Risse zu flicken. "Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun", Hafu kniff die Augen zusammen, während Hahli anfing, den Riss zuzunähen. Sie wusste, dass es unangenehm für Hafu war und dass er in solchen Dingen schnell winselt... doch diesmal blieb er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen einfach sitzen und rührte keinen einzigen Muskel, wie eine Steinskulptur. Schließlich war Hahli auch damit fertig. "Wollen wir...?" Sofort stand Hafu mit einem ernsten Gesicht auf. Er wusste, was Hahlis Frage war, ganz genau und darauf hatte er schon lange gewartet, bis diese fiel. "Ja, wir wollen gehen", sagte er eiskalt. Hahli packtte inzwischen ihr Zeug zusammen und ging dann mit Hafu los. Sie spürte, dass er noch wütender war, doch warum? Wer hat ihm was angetan, er müsste doch eigentlich froh sein, dass er überhaupt eine Freundin wie Hahli hat. Sie waren schon bei einem kleinen Vorort angekommen, wo ein paar kleine Hügel und Berge standen, die von Gras bewachsen waren. Dort sahen sie einen großen Stein, auf dem anscheinend etwas geschrieben stand. Ein Matoraner sprang wild vor diesem herum. Es war ein Po-Matoraner. "Ist das etwa... Das ist wirklich!", stotterte Hahli und rannte mit einem glücklichen Gesicht und einem Lächeln zum Po-Matoraner hinüber. Hafu dagegen schaute immer noch düster drein und bewegte sich nur sehr langsam fort. Natürlich, er wusste, wer der Matoraner war. Aber auch dieser konnte ihn nicht aufmuntern. Hahli fiel ihm bereits in die Arme. "Hewkii, dich habe ich aber lange nicht mehr gesehen!", strahlte sie und Hewkii lächelte zurück. "Wie geht's Hafu? Ist er immer noch so traurig?" Hahli konnte nur nicken. Hafü war bereits auch angekommen, doch er schaute nur zu Boden. "Hey, deine Maske ist ja wieder zusammengeflickt worden. Gute Arbeit Hahli, das hast du gut hinbekommen!" Die Ga-Matoranerin wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht, Hafu aber schaute noch tifer zu Boden. Er war wie eine Rahi-Schildkröte, die sich immer und immer mehr in ihren Panzer versteckt und nichts mehr mit der Welt zu tun haben möchte. "Übrigens, über was hast du dich hier vorhin so gefreut?", fragte Hahli. Doch Hewkii zeigte nur wieder auf den Stein. "Kohlii, Kohlii!", konnte er nur aus sich rausrücken. Hahli laß sich den stein durch, sie bemerkte aber nicht, dass die Rahi-Schildkröte wieder aus ihrem Panzer rauskroch: Morgen findet ein Kohlii-Testspiel, |28px Ko-Koro gegen Onu-Koro |25px im Po-Koro-Stadion statt. Gezeichnet, Turaga Onewa Hahli fand das wieder Mal nicht begeisternd... doch Hafu war wie besessen von dieser Sache... "Kohlii-Testspiel, Kohlii-Testspiel!", schrie er und hüpfte wild herum. "Meine Leidenschaft, oh ja!" Dieser Anblick ließ Hahlis Herz erleichtern. Hafu war wieder der Alte und man brauchte nur ein bisschen Kohlii, um die Schildkröte aus dem Panzer zu locken. "Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr beiden dort hingehen werdet... Tja, dann widme ich mich morgen mal meinnen alten Interessen." Sie wollte schon gehen, als sie Hafus Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. "Warte", sagte er und seine Blassheit war wie von Geisterhand verschwunden. "Das ist doch die Möglichkeit, dass du dich mit dem Kohlii vertraut machst. Komm bitte mit, und vielleicht bringst du Ga-Koro ganz weit." Ehrlich wollte Hahli nicht wirklich dahin, doch sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Trotz alldem, entschied sie sich, zum Testspiel mizukommen. "Einverstanden", sagte sie und Hafu fing an zu jubeln. Sie blieben noch lange vor diesem Stein stehen, bis sie schließlich alle wieder in ihre Dörfer gingen. *** Hahli betrat das aus Seetang und Algen bestehende Ga-Koro, wo sie schon von weiter Ferne ihre Freundin Macku sah, die fleißig für das Tournament trainierte. "Hey Macku!", sagte sie und beobachtete, wie die Matoranerin mit ihrem Schläger den Ball durch einen Ring schoss. "Hallo, Hahli!", antwortete sie keuchend. Klar, sie hat den ganzen Tag trainierte und mehrere Schweißperlen flossen ihre Maske herunter. Doch derweilen fiel Hahli kein gutes Gesprächsthema ein, außer dieses Testspiel. Sie wagte es dennoch, auf dieses aufmerksam zu machen. "Gehst du morgen zum Testspiel 'Onu' gegen 'Ko'?", fragte sie etwas nervös. Sie und viele andere Matoraner waren es gewohnt, nur die Vorsilbe des Dorfes zu nennen. "Nicht unbedingt", antwortete Macku, "Ich möchte morgen wieder trainieren, denn heute habe ich total versagt. Von zwanzig Schüssen, habe ich siebzehn versemmelt!", schrie sie und war wütend auf sich selber. "Aber das ist doch gut!" "Gut? Gut? Im Gegenteil, das ist grottenschlecht! Das ganze Publikum wird mich auslachen!" Hahli ging langsam von Macku weg. Oh man, dieses dumme Kohlii hat sie krank gemacht! Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie sich schütteln. So will ich nicht enden! Ohne weiter über das Kohlii nachzudenken, trat sie in ihre kleine Hütte an. Mehrere seltsame Dinge lagen wild auf dem Boden herum: Muscheln und Perlen, krumme Stäbe mit Rubinen, Kanokadsks und vieles mehr. Oben auf dem Dach hing eine kleine Flasche, in der ein kleiner Tintenfisch herumschwamm. Hahli studiert dessen Verhalten jeden Tag und schreibt alles auf einer Steinplatte auf. Viele Matoraner meinten schon, sie sei ein wenig verrückt. Doch dies war ihre Leidenschaft, sie sammelt und forscht für ihr Leben gern, wie andere gerne Kanufahren oder halt Kohlii spielen. Sie nahm schließlich die Flasche von der Decke und gab dem Tintenfisch ein paar Krümmelchen, die er sofort verschlang. Als sie ihr "Haustier" wieder am Dach befestigen wollte, hallten laute Geräusche in ihren Ohren wieder: Es waren Glocken, ja, die Glocken von Ga-Koro, die immer dann erklingen, wenn Turaga Nokama etwas verkünden wollte. Diesmal jedoch hallten die goldend schimmernden Glocken lauter als je zuvor, so dass sich Hahli die Ohren zu machen musste. Sie ging aus ihrer Hütte raus und nahm Kurs zum Versammlungsplatz, wo schon einige Matoranerinnen versammelt waren. Auf dem Platz stand eine große Tribühne, es war dieselbe, wo Turaga Nokama draufstand und die erschreckende Nachricht erteilte, dass Hahli als Kohlii-Spielerin ausgewählt wurde... Schließlich waren alle Matoranerinnen versammelt und schnatterten wild herum. "Worum geht's denn heute wieder?" "Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig, denn ich habe noch viel vor." Alles sowas hörte Hahli, während die Glocken langsam verstummten und schließlich keinen Ton mehr von sich gaben, weiterhin in der Sonne glänzend. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte. Sofort verstummte die Menge und Turaga Nokama kam mit ihrem Stab die Tribühne hochgehumpelt. Hahli bemerkte, dass sie diesmal gar nicht gut aussah, ihre müden Augen verrieten alles: Frustration und Entäuschung. Aber auf wen war sie so entäuscht? Plötzlich blien Hahli das Herz stehen. Würde Turaga Nokama etwa sie aufrufen und von ihren Taten erzählen, die sie gemacht hatte, nur um Hafu zu retten? Die Matoranerin empfand plötzlich ein Wärmegefühl, als ob sie immer näher einem Lavafluss zukommen würde. "Werte Matoranerinnen!", fing sie an. Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen." Bei jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme trauriger und trauriger, dies beunruhigte Hahli. "Eine von uns, hat sich den Gesetzen gestellt, und diese gebrochen, jedes Wort dieser Normen wurden für sie überflüssig." Hahli bekam große Panik, ihr Herz schlug immer höher. Ihr selber war schon so heiß, dass sie das Gefühl hätte, sie wäre die Lava, die in einem Vulkan brodelt. Schließlich war sie immer Turaga Nokamas Liebling gewesen, die Turaga hatte sie immer wieder um Rat gebeten, doch diesmal hatte Hahli sie entäuscht. Furchtbar entäuscht. "Ich rede von einer Matoranerin, die in diesem Jahr eine wichtige Rolle für unser Dorf spielt. Eine ehrenhafte Rolle, die sich fast jeder gewünscht hatte. Ich rede von..." Sie machte eine Pause und Hahli hoffte nur, dass es jemand anders sei, obwohl sie tif im inneren wusste, dass nur sie es sein kann, wer außer ihr hat so eine bedeutende Rolle und erst vor kurzem die Regeln gebrochen? Dann plötzlich ertönte der Name, er sprang aus Turaga Nokamas Munde und eine Welle des Entsetzens folgte. "Hahli." Es folgte ein Getuschel und Geschnatter, bei dem sie immer wieder ihren Namen hörte. Hahli selber hätte sich jetzt am liebsten vom Boden verschlingen lassen... doch das konnte sie nicht. Sie stand hier, umgeben von wütenden Matoranerinnen. Hahli hielt nach Macku ausschau, sie war doch ihre beste Freundin, sowas muss man doch verstehen. Aber ihr Blick verriet ebenfalls, dass sie entäuscht von Hahli war. "Bitte folge mir in meine Hütte", humpelnd ging Turaga Nokama von der Bühne runter und Hahli folgte ihr mit langsamen Schritten, bis sie schließlich in der riesigen Seetang-Hütte angekommen ist. Die Turaga nahm Platz auf einem mit Juwelen und rubinen verzierten Thron Platz, um sie herum waren große Seerosenblüten. Warum sie sie so mochte, war Hahli unklar und in dieser Situation wollte die Matoranerin es auch gar nicht wissen. "Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, was du für Schandtaten getan hast", sagte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme. Hahli konnte jedoch nur nicken. "Ich bin gezwungen, dich zu bestrafen, Hahli, so Leid es mir tut", sie schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie es selber nicht erwartet, dass ihre Musterschülerin sowas tut. "Bitte gehe jetzt Hahli!" Doch diese wollte alles andere als gehen, die Matoranerin wollte der turaga das Geschehen erklären, sie hatte es ja nicht aus Absicht getan. "Nein!", rief sie in die Hütte hinein. "Turaga, Ihr versteht nicht, in was für einer Situation ich war. Ihr hättet genauso gehandelt, dem bin ich bewusst!" Nokama strich sich das Kinn, sie hattevInteresse an Hahlis ERzählung gefunden. "Rede weiter!" Und so berichtete Hahli von der verzweifelten Rettung, von Hafu und dem Maskenhändler Azibo und schließlich, wie sie ihn doch noch gerettet hatte. Die Turaga hatte gespannt zugehört, als ob Hahli eine Geschichtenerzählerin wäre, die von Dorf zu Dorf wandert und von ihren reisen und Abenteuern erzählte. "Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht jetzt, warum ich das tun ''musste." Sie schaute Nokama tief in ihre müden Augen. "Aber natürlich" -Hahli viel ein Stein vom herzen und sie atmete erleichtert auf- "Und ja, ich hätte ebenfalls so gehandelt, aber meine Wenigkeit hätte nie so viel Mut und Willenskraft gezeigt, wie du. Und das brauchen wir beim Kohliisport, solche Matoraner wie dich, Hahli", sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute zu Boden. "Es tut mir nochmal Leid, verzeihst du einer alten Turaga noch?" Und wieder konnte Hahli nur noch nicken, so glücklich war sie, dass sie den ganzen Tag über ein breites Grinsen hatte. Schließlich gingen die beiden wieder raus auf die Tribühne und Turaga Nokama erzählte die Geschichte nach. Selbst ganz Ga-Metru war begeistert von Hahlis Mut, sodass diese heute Nacht gut schlafen konnte... Kapitel 7: Entscheidung Hahli riss die Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber irgendwas hatte sie aus ihr wunderbaren Schlaf aufgerissen. Müde stand sie aus ihrem Bett auf und schaute aus dem hinteren Fenster: Die rubinrote Sonne war bereits am Horizont zu sehen und ließ das klare blaue Wasser glänzen. Trotz dass Hahli jeden Tag einen so schönen Augenblick bekommt, freut sie sich immer wieder darüber, sie mochte halt den Sonnenaufgang. Es klopfte an der Tür! Hahli fuhr zusammen, denn sie hatte sich sehr erschreckt. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum sie aus ihrem goldenem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür... und atmete auf: Es waren Hewkii und Hafu, aber was taten sie so früh um diese Zeit hier? "Oh, Hallo Hewkii, Hafu. Was ist denn passiert, dass ihr so früh da seid?" Dann erblickte sie die Flaggen, die ihre zwei Freunde in der Hand hielten: Die eine war weiß mit einem schwarzen Kreuz, die andere ebenfalls weiß, aber mit einer hellblauen Schneeflocke. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein! "Aber natürlich, das Testspiel!", sie fasste sich an die Stirn. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? "Wartet, ich hole gleich meine Tasche und dann können wir gleich los!" Ihre Freunde nickten und nach ein paar Minuten war sie fertig. Schließlich gingen sie los, nach Po-Koro, wo das Testspiel Onu-Koro gegen Ko-Koro stattfinden wird. "Und, für wen seit ihr?", fragte Hahli gespannt. "Also ich bin für Onu-Koro!, frohlockte Hafu und schwenkte die weiße Flagge mit dem schwarzen Kreuz. "Ich wollte mir noch eigentlich eine Onu-Koro-Flagge auf die Maske kleistern lassen, aber ich habe keine weißen Beeren gefunden!" Bei diesem Satz musste Hahli kichern. "Mag zwar sein, dass Onu durch ihre Minenarbeit muskelbepackt ist, aber Ko-Koro hat bessere Reflexe und ist offensiver!", meinte Hewkii mit ernster stimme und ließ die Ko-Koro Flagge im Wind wehen. "Na ja, egal wer gewinnt, unser Ziel ist es, Hahli mit dem Kohlii vertraut zu machen!", und mit diesem Satz erreichten sie die Po-Koro-Wüste, während Hahli lächelte und Hafu am liebsten drücken würde... *** Matoraner aus allen Ecken Mata Nuis rangten sich um das Stadion, doch vorallem waren es Ko- und Onu-Matoraner, die mit ihren bunten Fähnchen in die große arena stürmten. "Wow, wie viele Kohlii-Begeisterte es doch gibt! Das hätte ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht erwartet!", sagte Hahli und schaute sich derweilen das riesige Stadion an, das mit einer edlen Komau aus Stein verziert war. Wahrscheinlich als Andenken für Turaga Onewa, der diese Maske trägt. "Es gibt sicher noch mehr, bloß haben die vielleicht keine Zeit oder sowas", meinte Hafu. Sie gingen schließlich ins Stadion rein, wo schon tausende von Matoranern versammelt waren und jubelten, so laut sie konnten. Die zwei Fähnchen der Dörfer konnte man überall sehen: Ob in den Händen der Versammelten, oder als großes Banner in der Arena aufgehängt. Auf dem Spielfeld waren die zwei Tore schon aufgestellt. Hurtig nahmen die drei ihre PLätze ein und warteten gespannt, bis die zwei Teams aufs Spielfeld kamen. "Wer spielt eigentlich in welcher Mannschaft?", fragte Hahli gespannt. "Was?!" Es war so laut im Stadion, dass Hafu ihre Frage nicht verstanden hatte. Die Matoranerin wiederholte ihre Frage, diesmal aber etwas lauter. "Ach so! Für Ko spielen Kopeke und Matoro, für Onu dagegen Onepu und Ayetoro!" Hahli nickte als Versändnis. Doch plötzlich wurde es ganz leise im Stadion, die Jubelrufe wurden immer stiller, als ob diese von Hahli immer weiter weggingen. Auf einmal ertönte eine Stimme, einfach so, als ob sie ein Geist sein würde. Doch es war nur der Stadionsprecher. "Matoraner Mata Nuis, begrüßt mit einem großen Applaus den Turaga, für den kein Felsbrocken zu schwer ist: Turaga Whenua!" Die Onu-Matoraner klatschten und kreischten vor Begeisterung, als auf einem kleinen Balkon Turaga Whenua erschien. Er winkte seinem Dorf entgegen und lächelte. "Mit einem genauso fantastischen Beifall, begrüßt den Turaga der Wissenschaften, für den jedes Rätsel ein leichtes Spiel ist: Turaga Nuju!" Diesmal klatschten die Ko-Matoraner wild herum und Nuju erschien ebenfalls am Balkon. Die beiden Turaga schüttelten sich noch die Hände, als danach der Stadionsprecher etwas von den Regeln erzählte, doch Hahli hörte nicht zu, wie sie es schon öfters getan hat. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf das noch leere Spielfeld. Dann plötzlich verstummte der Sprecher... ... und die zwei Teams kamen endlich auf das Feld. Vorher schüttelten sie sich ebenfalls noch die Hände und hielten ihre Kohlii-Schläger über Kreuz. Danach gingen Matoro und Onepu ins Tor und mit einem lauten Gong fing das Spiel an. Es wurde gejubelt und angefeuert, doch Hahli fand das Spiel langweilig und zum einschlafen: Immer wenn einer der Stürmer mit dem Ball ins gegnerische Feld läuft, nimmt ihm der andere die Kugel weg und rennt ins andere Feld. Dies ging immer so weiter. Da hörte die Matoranerin lieber einer Gruppe von drei Ko-Matoranern zu, die hinter ihr saßen. "Es ist ein Zeichen, Kantai!" "Mag sein, doch in der Zeit des Kohlii-Tournaments werden sich die Sterne mehr verändern als sonst, Lumi!" Für Hahli war sofort klar: Es waren Sternengucker, die meisten aus Ko-Koro interessieren sich für sowas. Eigentlich auch Hahli, aber sie versucht nicht die Zukunft aus diesen zu berechnen. "Ich stimme Lumi trotzdem zu! Es ist das Zeichen: Onu und Ko sind die zwei Mannschaften, die als erstes rausfliegen, dieses Spiel beweist es!", meinte der dritte im Bund. "Jaatiko! Wende dich doch nicht gegen mich!", sprach Kantai und die drei lachten. "Na ja, st jetzt egal, lasst uns das Spiel schauen! Seht, eine gefährliche Szene!" Das ganke Ko-Koro-Publikum war aufgeregt: Stürmer Kopeke schoss nämlich den Ball... doch er traf nur die Latte. Entsetzen bei den Zuschauern und bei Hewkii! "Was für eine Chance!" Der weitere Spielverlauf ging bis zur Halbzeit ebenfalls langweilig weiter, Hahli ist sogar für ein paar Sekunden eingeschlafen! Gähnend schaute sie sich nach den drei Ko-Matoranern um... ...Doch sie waren weg! Erschrockend guckte die Matoranerin in alle Richtungen! Hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet oder war es ein Traum gewesen? ' Erleichrterung. Die drei sind bloß auf die andere Seite des Stadions gegangen. Schließlich begann die zweite Halbzeit. Glücklicherweise begann die mit einem Tor - für Ko-Koro. Großer Jubel, auch bei Turaga Nuju. Danach hatte Ayetoro den Ball, doch Kopeke stellte seinen Schläger vor die Beine des Onu-Matoraners, der sofort viel. Kläglicherweise wurde einfach weitergespielt, doch Hahli empfand Empörung. "Das ist nicht fair!", doch selbst ihre Freunde beachteten sie nicht. Wütend nahm Hahli ihre Tasche und ging, gerade als das zweite Tor fiel. Diesmal für Onu-Koro. Doch der Matoranerin war das egal, aber selbst Hewkii und Hafu kümmerten sich nicht um ihre Freundin, sie blieben sitzen und feierten diesen unfairen und brutalen Sport weiter. Sie war schließlich aus dem Stadion rausgekommen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in die Hände und flüsterte nur: "Ich muss mich endlich mit dem Kohlii verstehen... doch nicht auf diese Weise..." Es geht weiter in Bionicle Story 1: Die Kohlii-Lektion Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats